1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of digital image processing, and particularly relates to a method, a device, and a system for carrying out color enhancement with regard to a color image of a whiteboard. Contents of the whiteboard color image are things written on the whiteboard by a local user with a color whiteboard marker pen. By adjusting color tone, color saturation degree, and color intensity of the whiteboard color image, it is possible to enhance the color of the contents in the whiteboard color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a whiteboard content sharing system, color of a whiteboard color image output from the whiteboard content sharing system may be influenced by many factors.
One of the factors is setting of white balance and a camera head used in the whiteboard content sharing system. Another one of the factors is an image processing algorithm adopted in the whiteboard content sharing system, for example, an image subtraction algorithm.
In general, these kinds of factors may cause problems in relation to color distortion and color difference. For example, in an output whiteboard color image, color may become blurred and unglamorous, and may also become impure.